


Chapter 6: A Leap of Faith (Route A)

by deltanox



Series: My Dear Mastermind [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Background Character Death, Background Saihara Shuichi, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, Pining, Tragic Romance, a little subtle on that one, but in mama toj style, not mentioned explicitly, rip stick dad, short sad and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltanox/pseuds/deltanox
Summary: Who knew one innocuous decision could lead to a cascade of events of this scale? One of the three branches in MDM that lead to three separate endings.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Series: My Dear Mastermind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801225
Kudos: 7





	1. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of planned oneshots.

**My Dear Mastermind, Chapter 6: Forks in the Road**

_Route A_

* * *

**_1) Where You Are Not_ **

[Complete]

Teaser: 

From the outside, it would appear as if she was wistfully reminiscing over the fond memories of her departed partner, but to those who knew better, ( _ the only one that would, ever, was dead though _ ) this was a smile veiled with grim praise. 

Kirumi reflects upon the events of their, well, her killing game now. Set along the track where a somewhat unexpected dent in plans appears. 

Prior to Chapter 6A's trial

**_2) Coronation of a Phoenix_ **

[In Progress]

Teaser: 

_ No... that’s impossible. I... we should have ended this. So why…? _

After the devastating conclusion of the fifth murder and during the events of the trial, a figure rises from the ashes to take control of the situation. A continuation of _Where You Are Not’s_ trajectory.

During Chapter 6A's trial


	2. Where You Are Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the outside, it would appear as if she was wistfully reminiscing over the fond memories of her departed partner, but to those who knew better, (the only one that would, ever, was dead though) this was a smile veiled with grim praise. 
> 
> Kirumi reflects upon the events of their, well, her killing game now. Set along the track where a somewhat unexpected dent in plans appears.

When the familiar sickeningly cheerful chime of the body discovery announcement rang out, she knew exactly what had happened.

So, it had truly come to this point. How ironic, it was, to have the kiss of judicious retribution administered so, so, very much earlier than they’d planned. And by _that person_ , nonetheless. Surrounded by the apologetic gazes of her classmates, Kirumi gazed upon the sight in front of her, she couldn’t help but feel a melancholy tug at her heartstrings.

_After all, it wasn’t every day that the dead body of your co-conspirator lay in front of you._

Of course, this was not to say that they _—w_ _ell, just her now—_ had not foreseen this coming, no, this was a calculated risk that they took together. The Ultimate Maid had known exactly what she was getting into when she accepted the mastermind’s request... and charms. 

A faint smile curled at the corner of her lips. From the outside, it would appear as if she was wistfully reminiscing over the fond memories of her departed partner, but to those who knew better ( _the only one that would, ever, was dead though_ ) this was a smile of veiled, knowing grim praise. _Well played._ She had expected _nothing_ less from the culprit.

But she did wish that they had chosen a less... _messy_ way to go about their goal. 

What now was a mere maid to do, with no master to give orders? Kirumi recalled her comment to Saihara about being a “stray maid” in mild jest ( _that was a lie, though, wasn’t it?_ ) _But,_ she thought wryly, _how the tables have turned_.

Feeling faint moisture prickle at the corners of her eyes, she turned her gaze away towards the floor, fluttering her eyelashes. The Ultimate Maid didn’t show such emotions, only selfless devotion to tasks assigned to her. 

But perhaps, just this once...she’d indulge in her more personal, repressed feelings. As a treat. 

The dark gray fabric of her uniform’s skirt pooled around her as she sank to the floor in a dainty kneel, shifting into taking a seat on the floor and avoiding the strands of black hair that lay strewn all over his face. Ignoring the tendrils of pink that snaked their way up into the pristine white cotton of her petticoat as she did so, (she wasn’t new to removing bloodstains) Kirumi sat in silent vigil by the prone form laying on the ground. Finger by finger, she slowly removed her glove, revealing pale skin, lightly callused from years of work. The maid took his limp, cool hand (criss-crossed with scars) into hers and delicately laced her fingers through his, humming quietly while her other gloved hand traced his features, finger lingering in a longing pause at the zipper where his lips would have been.

 _Not now._

A small sigh escaped her. That was enough... for the time being.

Perhaps later. 

Rising to her feet, Kirumi straightened her now-stained skirt ( _she wouldn't wash this one out_ ), head still bowed and returned her now gloved hands to their neatly folded default position at the waist, the feeling of his skin still imprinted on her fingertips. 

There was work to be done. 

“Saihara, how may I be of assistance this upcoming trial?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —-  
> Title and story inspired by the song ``Where You Are Not” by NICODE.  
> Tidbits:  
> I hope you enjoy the slightly symbolic bit about the hand-lacing. For those of you who don’t know, I have a headcanon that the first time they held hands without gloves or bandages was a pretty significant event in their relationship (this was initially for non-despair!AU but I decided it would be fun to throw in here.)
> 
> No fancy references here, really. Just me, a rush of ideas, and really dramatic instrumental music that got me thinking.


End file.
